


My Little Dino

by Anime_Empress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Future, M/M, Near Future, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Empress/pseuds/Anime_Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the old first years have graduated college, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi can start a life of their own, together. Things are cute and fluffy, but soon turn into hot and heavy. There are hints of Daisuga, Kagehina, and a few more, but the main focus is Tsukiyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple chapters are very innocent, but don't worry! The fun will begin shortly!

It had been four years since Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi graduated Karasuno. Their college graduation was today, and they were ready. They hoped after High School, they could start a new life together, however, Yamaguchi's mother wanted him to get a good education, even though she approved of Tsukishima. Yamaguchi had been dreaming about living with Tsukki for years. Tsukki had been dreaming about living together longer, but was embarrassed to say so. It didn't matter, because Yamaguchi could feel it.

Before the ceremony, the excited couple was talking to Hinata and Kageyama, a pair of classmates they had gotten close to over the years.  
"And then, as my experiment exploded, I was like, 'GUWAA!" and Tobio was like, 'You shouldn't have mixed the stuff with the other stuff!'" Hinata said, as he impersonated Kageyama scolding him, "Then we noticed this sticky green stuff and I was like, 'At least it's in our garage!' and then Tobio-"  
"Do you ever shut up?" Tsukki interrupted.  
"I thought you'd be used to it by now!" Yamaguchi giggled. Tsukki smiled.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!" A voice shouted over the crowd.  
Yamaguchi and Tsukki felt a pat on their backs. It was Sugawara!  
"Hello soon-to-be-graduates!" Daichi said, with a hand on Suga's back. "How does it feel? You scared?"  
"Stop taunting us, Daichi! Or should I say 'Dad'?" Kageyama joked.  
"Anyway," Suga cut in, "What do you guys plan to do after graduation? This is a big step you know!"  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked each other in the eyes. They hadn't discussed this too much, even though they both knew the other was ready.  
"TOBIO AND I PLAN TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL!" Hinata excitedly shouted, "WE'VE ALREADY GOTTEN SCOUTED!"  
Kageyama smacked his forehead. "It was supposed to be a surprise dumbass..."  
"Oh... Ahh... oops."  
They all laughed.  
"Congratulations, boys!" Daichi said. "How about you?" He looked at Tsukki and Yamaguchi, who looked at Sugawara, the only one who knew about their realationship.  
"Uhh, the ceremony is starting soon Daichi," Suga said, a little frantically, "let's find our seats!"  
"Um, ok." Daichi said, as they walked back, hand in hand. Sugawara winked at the boys, they smiled back.  
"What was the about?" Hinata asked.  
"Well uh..." Yamaguchi started.  
"WHAT'S UP MY BROS?"  
The 'soon-to-be-graduates' could tell that voice from anywhere.  
"LONG TIME NO SEE!" Tanaka yelled, as he slapped them on the backs. "WHERE IS EVERYONE?! I'VE SEEN ONE PERSON WHO WENT TO KARASUNO! Oh wait that was my sister... YEAH SO WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"  
As he was yelling to poor Kageyama and Hinata, Tsukki whispered to Yamaguchi, "They're all going away from him!" They started laughing but caught themselves as Tanaka directed his attention back to the whole group.  
"YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE THE RATE MY BOSS UKAI OFFERED ME!" Tanaka shouted, "I CAN LIKE, BUY STUFF NOW!"  
"You work at Ukai's convenience store?" Kageyama scoffed. "Typical."  
'WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
"All students graduating today are required at the meeting spot." Someone said over a loud speaker. "The ceremony will start soon."  
"Bye Tanaka! Enjoy our graduation!" Tobio mocked as he walked away with the rest of the group.  
"Grrrr..." Tanaka growled as he walked to the seats. "AAY! SUGA!! FOUND YOU!"

Backstage, Tsukishima was doing some last-minute practicing reciting his speech. He and a few of his classmates had been chosen to speak about his expirience as a student. Though he was trying to hide it, he was nervous. But Yamaguchi could tell. Tsukki felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind him.  
"You'll be great, Tsukki." Yamaguchi said.  
Tsukishima's tense body loosened up. The feel of his boyfriend holding him made him feel better. He turned around to face Yamaguchi.  
"I love you." Tsukishima said softly, as they embraced.  
"I love you too, Tsukki."

After the diplomas were handed out, the president called Tsukki up to the podium. He was still nervous, but he remembered Yamaguchi's gentle hands wrapped around him, his soft voice in his ear. 'You'll be great, Tsukki' . Those words echoed in his head. How could he forget them? He stepped up onto the podium, adjusted his glasses, and started his speech.  
"Many people think the reason for college is put the finishing touches on your education. Of course, this is partially true. But being a student who is fresh out of college, I can say it is about so much more. College is also about putting the final touches on life in general. Not just education and your occupation, but also community, recreation, and friendship. We learned the basics in elementary, and the advanced version in middle and high school, but college was something else."  
Tsukishima paused as he thought about how his relationship with Yamaguchi. All the good times they had, all the new times to come. A tear escaped his eye, but he quickly wiped it away.  
"Here's to happy endings and new beginnings!" Tsukki finshed, as he rose his fist into the air.  
The audience clapped and cheered loudly, especially Tanaka and Saeko. Tsukki went back to his spot. Yamaguchi smiled at him as he walked back, and mouthed 'good job'. He smiled back.


	2. A Little Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old gang gets together for dinner, but first Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have a tiny pre-celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't get too intimate. Beware! The next chapter will have tons of lemons!!

"You did great Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said, as he lunged at Tsukishima.  
"Ow! Not so hard baca!" 

Sugawara had suggested they have a celebratory dinner with all of their old friends. It wasn't really a suggestion, as he had already invited all of them, but everyone loved the idea. Most of the old team were already at the graduation, so they all gathered up at the field.  
(NOTE: The graduation was held outdoors in a big tent on a high school field. It seems weird but that's how my college graduation was.)  
"When's the ceremony?" Nishinoya asked the graduates.  
"Uh... You guys are a little late..." Yamaguchi answered. "It was over more than an hour ago."  
"Asahi!" Noya scolded, "I told you if we had... Uh... I mean, if we left late... Then we would arrive late!"   
Asahi blushed.  
"Uh sorry Yuu... I thought that you wanted to-" Noya quickly covered Asahi's mouth before he could say anything else.  
"Why don't we all just go to dinner?" Nishinoya suggested. "Asahi and I can talk about this later. Right, Asahi?"   
Asahi nodded as Noya pulled him by his ear to their car.  
"Okay then. Let's all go to that new place down the road!" Daichi said.   
Everyone agreed, and made plans to drive down.

Tsukishima wanted to go, but his legs wouldn't let him. He had this burning sensation. He wanted Yamaguchi. He needed Yamaguchi, all over him. Just the thought of it was making him tremble with a hard.   
"Let's go Tsukki!" Yamaguchi pulled on his arm.  
"Tadashi... We, need to talk..."  
Yamaguchi pulled away. That was the first time he heard Tsukki call him by his first name.  
"Tsukki! Yama! Let's go!" Daichi honked his horn.  
"We'll meet you there!" Yamaguchi yelled back. He looked Tsukki in the eyes. "Wanna talk now?"  
Daichi looked at them with a strange expression.  
"Oh!" He realized. "Uh, see you there!" Daichi drove away quickly.

They walked back to the field together. Yamaguchi stopped and grabbed Tsukishima's hands.  
"Yama, I'm sorry I tried to call you Tada-" Tsukki was cut off by a kiss.  
Yamaguchi pulled away. "Kei. Can I call you that?" Yamaguchi smirked.  
"I love you Tadashi." Tsukki said as he leaned in for a kiss.   
Yamaguchi put his finger on his boyfriend's puckered lips. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private."  
Tsukki smiled. "Okay, where to?"  
Yamaguchi smiled back, and pulled him across the field, behind the bleachers.   
"So..." Yama said, still smiling. "Where were we?"  
Tsukki wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, and leaned in for a kiss. Yamaguchi put his hands on Tsukishima's neck, and accepted the romantic gesture. 

The kisses started light, fluffy, and sweet. But Tsukki couldn't wait much longer. He forced Yamaguchi's mouth open, and he answered by shoving his tounge in Tsukki's mouth. There was a small moan of approval.  
Their tongues twisted around each others mouths. Exploring each nook and cranny. Yamaguchi stopped and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. He instantly grabbed Tsukki's crotch. A moan of pleasure escaped his mouth.   
"So my little cinnamon roll isn't so innocent after all, huh?" Tsukki smirked.  
Yamaguchi smiled, and rubbed him through his pants.   
"Tadashi..." Tsukki moaned, "We can't do this right now..."  
"Who says?" Yamaguchi said as he started to unzip his boyfriends pants.  
"Tadashi..." Tsukki moaned again, "Really..."  
Yamaguchi stopped. "Kei? I thought this is what you wanted."  
"I do!" Tsukishima declared. "It's just... Everyone's having dinner in our honor, and we're already late as it is." He chuckled.   
"Ok." Yamaguchi said. He felt a little shot down.  
"We'll pick this up later, at our new home." Tsukki smiled, and kissed his boyfriend.  
Yamaguchi smiled back. He definitely felt better now.  
"Ok let's go!"  
And they were off!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have been very busy lately! I will post chapter 3 by September 21st! Stay tuned for lemons!


End file.
